Bad Candy
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Little George Weasley gets his first taste of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from his older brother. This cute little piece of fluff was written for Love in Motion, History of Magic: Famous Historical Wizards Task 1, Summer Seasonal Challenges Thread's Gryffindor: Gryffindor Themed Prompts on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Love In Motion, History of Magic: Famous Historical Wizards for the 4 assignment, and Summer Seasonal Challenges Thread's Gryffindor: Gryffindor Themed Prompts on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Love in Motion I wrote for the Family pairing of Bill and George. For History of Magic: Famous Historical Wizards I choose to write for Task 1 which was to write about someone's first time experiencing Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. And last but not least for Gryffindor: Gryffindor Themed Prompts I wrote for the Easy Characters of Bill Weasley. This is a sweet little bit of fluff that just wouldn't get out of my head. I hope you all enjoy Bad Candy.**

"Can I have one?" I asked looking up pleadingly at my older brother.

Bill thought for a second. He was always pretending to think about things that I asked for. He would usually say yes in the end but he always felt the need to think about it. Draw out the suspense.

"Can I Bill?" I persisted eyeing the bag of colorful candy in Bill's hand.

"I don't think he can handle them, Bill," was Charlie's reply as he and Percy eyed me up.

I could tell that they wanted to keep the candy between the three of them. They always seemed reluctant to share with Fred and me. It wasn't fair. A brilliant idea popped into my head.

"If you don't give me some," I bargained trying to sound older than my five years of age, "I'll go tell Mummy that you're hogging all the candy that Daddy bought us." I folded my arms over my chest with a look of triumph on my face. They'd have to let me try the candies now. Wouldn't they?

Bill held up his hands as both Percy and Charlie looked like they wanted to argue the point with me. He motioned me over to him kneeling down to my level.

"You really want to try these?" he asked looking me in the eye. "Don't you?"

I nodded. "I do," my voice sounded whiny even to my own ears.

"I guess you can. But I'm going to warn you right now there are some flavors that you might not like in here. So don't go tattling to Mum if you get one by accident. Okay?"

I nodded.

"You have to promise."  
"I promise," I said crossing my heart with my finger crossed behind my back.

"Okay. Hold out your hand then, Georgie."

Obliging I held out my hands in a bowl shape and watched as Bill shook some of the small candies out onto my hand. I looked at my prize as though I would never take my eyes of them.

"Go on," came Bill's voice. "Try one."

I picked out one that must be a marshmallow or something. It looked off whitish to me anyway. I popped it in my mouth without looking at the sheet of paper that Bill was trying to hold out to me. It was the most horrible tasting thing I had ever put in my mouth. How could the older kids actually like these things.

"What did it look like?" came Bill's voice. "Is it one of the ones here?" He held out the list of flavors for me to look at.

Seeing the offending bean I pointed it out to Bill whose only response was a chuckle. He ruffled my hair affectionately.

"That ones ear wax," he told me. "I was trying to warn you before you popped it in your mouth but you wouldn't listen." He glared over at Percy and Charlie as they erupted into a fit of laughter. Looking at the remaining beans in my hands he picked out a few and replaced them with some other ones. "Don't you worry the rest of those in your hands are safe to eat."

"Thank you, Bill," I said moving the candies to one of my hands and giving him a hug. I walked off leaving Bill, Charlie, and Percy behind me. I had to share these with Fred. He'd love them.

###############################################################################################

I watched George walk off to more than likely share the candies I'd given him with Fred. After he had turned the corner I turned to Charlie and Percy who whispering excitedly and high fiving each other.

"That wasn't very nice, guys," I told them. "He only wanted us to share some of the candy Dad brought home for all of us."

"Don't be a spoil sport, Bill," quipped Charlie as he and Percy walked off with their portion of the candy.

I wasn't being a spoil sport. I was only looking out for my little brother and I always would.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Bad Candy.**


End file.
